Deprived
by Delacouria
Summary: Stripped of his childhood and emotions in favour of training, Jaden is sent to Duel Academy to try and live some of his childhood that had been forgotten in the face of the Greater Good. How will the emotionless boy cope with making friends, and can a certain Blond-Haired girl force him to open up, or will his condition get the better of him before he can fulfill his mission?
1. Meeting Jaden Yuki!

**I just thought I'd start a Yu-Gi-Oh GX fic. I've read them recently and most of them are amazing, and I just want give myself a shot at making one.**

**Anyway, In this fic, Jaden is a young adolescent that is uncaring to the world because of his back story. Jaden isn't some wet-behind the ears duelist when he first arrives at the academy because of his earlier line of work, and can a certain dirty-blond Obelisk get him to open up? **

**This is an AU story because of everything that happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX…**

* * *

The cold, dark night was a welcome reminded to how hollow he was. The soft breeze gliding through his spiky brown hair with sun-burnt splotches on top that reached to the back of his neck. Two bangs either side of his face stopping just above his jaw line gave him the uncaring-rebellious teenager look, and he wore it well.

Dark grey clouds hovered above him, the sky getting progressively darker as the angry-looking clouds blocked the light from the moon.

The boy let out a sigh; he could sense someone walking up behind him. He knew who the person was. It was the same person that took him in when no one else did, the only person to put a roof above his head and a meal in his stomach. The same person who trained him to become what he was now.

The only visible light was now blocked out by the clouds, a black veil covering the boy and man. Soft footsteps allowed the boy to judge when he'd be at the railing to discuss what was on his mind. It was what they did for each other, he completed missions, and the man cared for him. It was all he ever wanted.

"My son," the boy never moved, the voice coming from his right, but he never acknowledged it, "I… I have something to discuss with you." The man said with sadness in his voice.

The brown-haired boy moved his head slightly, his cold, golden-brown eyes showed no emotion, nothing readable on his face due to the darkness, but the man knew he was interested.

"Son, I know you enjoy doing what you do, for me, but I stripped away your childhood, never gave you a chance to interact with kids your age," the man started, his amethyst coloured eyes dropping down ever so slightly to stare out at the calm ocean, "It…I… What I've done is for your own benefit. I'm sorry son, but I'm not letting you continue on your missions."

The man didn't except a noticeable reaction, because he never got one. His son was like that, his profession had led him to be as cold as the night sky, as uncaring as one could get, and his emotions are locked down inside of him, never seeing the light of day.

"Why?" the words were soft, but it carried power, oh so much power.

The man winced slightly, his emotionless tone wouldn't give anything away, but he knew his son was angry and upset. He did his job out of need. A need to prove that he was worth something to the man, a need to act like he belonged as his son.

"This is for your own benefit, I promise. You can't continue like this, I've watched you; every mission you go on has you coming home even less human than when you left. You duel like a pro, you let logic guide you, but you lose a part of yourself every time," the old man let out a soft sigh, "I'm sending you to Duel Academy. I've spoken to Kaiba, he's allowed my request. You leave in the morning to the exam."

The child nodded his head, he didn't care, what would be the point? He'd finish Duel Academy in 4 years and then get sent back into his job, it was a minor set-back at most, nothing he couldn't handle.

"I asked Kaiba to put you in Slifer Red dorm. He has assured me that, despite it being the dorm for the kids that just scraped past, they have some of the most loyalist people you could hope for. I want you to make friends, interact with people your own age." He said to the silence.

The adolescent nodded his head, showing that he understood what the man was asking him even if he didn't want it.

"I get it Father, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." The boy said after a lengthy silence.

"I've lived my life, child, but I've stripped you of yours," the man stated in a depressed tone, "I've had you in countless tournaments to refine your skills, multitudinous hours spent training you in every physical and mental program Kaiba Seto could get, I'm just sorry I took your childhood away."

Nothing more needed to be said; the man felt true remorse for what he did to his child, and for what? To make him the saviour of the world, to make sure he was prepared for the events ahead. Despite his grievances, the man still felt what he did for the boy was what needed to be done. His childhood was the sacrifice taken to meet that.

"Father, you know I wouldn't have it any other way. You yourself are my idol, my duelling idol." The black clouds had moved slightly allowing more moonlight to seep its way in the opening. The man's golden hair shone brightly in the luminescent glow from the moon.

His golden hair bobbed slightly in understanding. He could remember when his child was three, telling him stories of everything he did during his duelling career. The countless wins and losses, all the different scenarios that he and his friends had found themselves struggling in, the boy had taken to the stories like a fish in water.

Ever since that day, he drilled all the information he could think of into the boy. Anything from trap and spell card effects to strategy and chemistry. He boy possessed a far superior learning ability that allowed him to – quite literally – soak up information, despite the complexity; he knew and remembered it all.

Physical conditioning was next. A mind worked its best when the body was at its best, he'd always told the boy. That bit of wisdom was taken to heart and the brown-haired youth did everything he could to make sure he was at his peak optimum fitness.

The man couldn't help but rub his few showing age marks. His slight crow feet appearing at the corners of his eyes when he glared or laughed. How time few. How time few with the little tyke growing up to be the amazing teen that stood before him.

"Please remember son, the entrance duel to join the academy is at 10AM sharp, make sure you're there. I love you." The aging blond man said as he turned away from the oceanic view back to the glass exit from once he came.

Stopping at the door for a second, the man's angular face quickly turned over his shoulder to the shadow-clad teenager, "Don't stay up too long, you need your sleep Jaden." With that, the man retired back to his chambers in hope to see his son off in the morning.

Jaden stood, his shadowed face still staring out at the calm ocean. He didn't like this one bit. He enjoyed battling the best duellists that the world had to offer, just to see the happy and excited face of his Father when he won. Not that his Father doubted his abilities, but excited by how young he was to be considered one of the best.

I didn't matter though, whether he liked it or not, he never once questioned his Father's motives and he wasn't planning on starting today. His dad knew what was best for him that was all that mattered.

He coughed slightly into his hand, a warm liquid landed in his palm as he drew his hand away from his mouth. Blood. It was his blood sitting, staring at him from the palm of his hand, '_My condition is getting worse," _ The boy mused to himself.

Turning swiftly, he bade a swift goodbye to the view, to the ocean, before he too turned in for the night. His brain never once stopped going over strategies on how to handle his entrance exam tomorrow, not that he needed it, mind you.

* * *

"You have three options, A) Run home crying to mommy about your defeat. B) Collapse on the floor in a defeated mess, or C) Chant "I like little girls for all the students to hear"," the proctor sneered to the teen opposite him.

The brown-haired teen mocked a thinking pose by raising his hand under his chin and rubbing slightly, "I chose…. D) None of the above!" he shouted revealing his face down card, Ring of Destruction.

The red ring surrounded by fire quickly latched onto the monster with the highest attack level sending the proctors points –which were dangerously low – straight to zero.

"You did well, Misawa, I humbly congratulate you on your acceptance into Duel Academy."

With that said, the brown haired teen walked off of the arena, his eyes searching high up on a balcony where a pretty blond stood next to an expressionless blue-haired teen.

Jaden had seen all the duels since he arrived, an hour early. He had already fought the Procter that tested him, while besting him 0 – 4000 LP In just one turn. It turned out; his disappearance three years ago from the Pro-League Tournaments concluded that people had forgotten him, well, apart from the small, blue haired kid next to him.

Syrus, Syrus Truesdale his name was. Jaden remember watching him duel, seeing all the untapped potential just waiting to spew out. But, the teen hesitated, not taking chances that were presented, and marginally managed to beat the proctor because of it.

Syrus had first been afraid to sit next to him, then when he bulked up enough courage, went and introduced himself to Jaden.

It turned out that Syrus use to be a big fan of Jaden's, often looking up to him as a role model of sorts. Syrus was friendly enough, often making small talk with Jaden when he heard an annoyed sigh come from the brown-haired teen.

"Syrus, you don't have to be jumpy around me," Jaden started, no emotion in his voice and his eyes blank, yet inviting to the small teen, "I'm not going to eat you."

Syrus let out a soft sigh while muttering an apology, "I-I'm sorry, Jaden, it's just that…" he paused, looking momentarily at the tall, blue-haired teen on the balcony, "M-My brother, Zane, is rather a lot to cope with after Atticus' disappearance."

That got Jaden's attention. He knew all about the seven teens that disappeared off the island, yet he didn't know their names or who they were. If Jaden didn't know something, it meant there was information he hadn't learnt, which in tail meant that he was ignorant to certain topics. And Jaden hated ignorance.

"Who's Atticus, Sy?" Jaden asked sincerely, no emotion present in his voice but his eyes showed curiosity.

Syrus looked uncomfortable, pulling at the collar of his shirt. "A-Ah, I think I've said too much," he started but looked undecided, "Atticus was my Brother's best friend, and the blond girl next to him is his sister. Alexis Rhodes," Syrus said dreamily while gazing at her, his eyes had soon changed to hearts.

Jaden followed his gaze to see the tall, blue haired teen next to the blond girl of Syrus' affection. Jaden had to admit, she was _pretty _girl, but he had met and kissed lots of _beautiful _girls. Still, snapping his fingers in Syrus' face managed to break him from his self-proclaimed day-dream.

"Right, er… y-yeah but she is just so…_dreamy,_" the small boy with glasses let out a content sigh, "after Atticus disappeared, my brother stopped being so friendly to me, to everyone, he turned cold and belittled me. Sometimes I wonder if he even thinks of me as a brother."

Jaden let out a disappointed sigh, actions like that were disgusting. To turn your back on your own brother because your friend went missing, if anything, Zane should be nicer to his brother in fear that he could lose him too.

"This isn't easy for me to say, Syrus. But," he gulped, Syrus had been the only friendly face to him so far and he wanted to return that, "I-I'll be your pseudo-brother if you want? A best friend really." The brown-haired youth said, much to the disbelief of Syrus. His cold exterior forced to adopt a rather silly grin, one that looked out-of-place on his face.

Syrus' eyes, wide in amazement could only spring up and hug Jaden around his waist muttering 'thanks' and 'you're so cool.'

A rather loud shout caused Syrus to jump back quickly with a large blush on his face. Jaden's face was still cold and expressionless, but an eyebrow was raised to where the shout came from.

A short-blond haired woman stood in the centre of the arena, her dark coloured eyes staring straight at Jaden. She was wearing a traditional Obelisk Blue Duel Academy robe with fluffed out collars and gold trimmings at the cuffs. A Duel Disk holder strapped across her chest that seemed to be modified to the robe as an easy way of transport.

"What are you two doing?" the woman shouted.

Jaden, who was completely disinterested with the vile looking woman, waved a hand nonchalantly, "We were talking miss, is that against the rules?" his voice dripped with sarcasm, while people who dawned Obelisk Blue robes all gasped in surprise.

The blond woman's face grew red in anger or embarrassment, either way Jaden didn't care, "That's MR to you, boy, and no, but Slifer Slackers like yourself need to pay all the attention you can if you want to succeed in this school." She, now dubbed He, said. That was a surprise; Jaden could have sworn he was a woman.

Syrus muttered a quick apology while he watched his Brother walk off the balcony. Alexis stood, watching the both with a scowl, "_Great, now she is never going to like me," _Syrus thought depressingly

"Slifer Slackers?" Jaden Questioned, that was new. It seemed the school had something against Slifer the Sky Dragon, despite being, arguable the strongest of the three, "You must be confused, teach, just because we are Slifer's doesn't mean we are Slackers," Jaden started to laugh, a cold, daunting laugh that sent chills down the backs of everyone, "And anyway, you shouldn't dress like a woman if you don't want kids to call you one." He stated.

By now, people on the stands had starting laughing; Crowler hadn't looked so red in his life. All because one boy hated authority of that kind.

"Oh, you think you're a big shot now, Hmm?" Crowler started, his mouth curling up in a sneer, "How about you come down here and duel someone who has a PhD in Duelling?"

Jaden let a small, dead smile appear on his face. A PhD in duelling was just theory work; anyone with a PhD could get beat by a more experienced duellist, as he had already done in countless tournaments and duels.

"I'll pass, Miss. As much as you'd love for me to spend my time with you, you just aren't worth the duel. Besides," Jaden adopted a menacing smirk, "I've had my duel, we wouldn't want your precious Obelisk's to see their leader get demolished by a "Slifer Slacker" would we?" Jaden asked rhetorically, with his peace said, and all the duels complete, he stood up and walked out. He was heading straight to the plane that would take him to his new home for 4 years.

As soon as he was out of the doors, Crowler exploded into a massive of shouts and threats that he was going to get "that boy" expelled.

"Just you wait, boy," the blond-haired man started, "I'm going to make your life at Duel Academy a hell that you'll be begging the chancellor to go home." Crowler said with a confident laugh, Syrus had heard all of this and had bolted to tell Jaden as soon as Crowler had disappeared.

* * *

**What do you think? Anygood?**

**RxR please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess whose back, back again, here I am, tell your friends!**

**Yeah… sorry 'bout that *rubs head sheepishly* but I'm back with the next update of Deprived! I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter and I thank everyone that took the time to read and check my first chapter!**

**Important News! This chapter will have the first confrontation between Jaden and Alexis.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is not owned by me, despite my hopes and dreams; it has long since been forgotten.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Come on bro, we're gunna' late to the assembly from the Headmaster!" Syrus shouted as Jaden was slowly walking towards the massive building where the assembly was being held. Hands in his pockets and his eyes closed, he casually strolled along a nervous Syrus.

"Chill, Syrus, We'll get there when we get there." The two-toned brunette said off-handily. It didn't matter to Jaden whether he was late or not, he didn't even belong in this school to begin with. But in saying that, he did think it was a bit harsh to make Syrus late as well. So was the life of a Jackass.

"Bro, please! I don't want to walk in late and get detention before School has even started!

"Sy, run ahead and reserve two seats then you won't be late and we'll both have somewhere to sit." Before the last word left Jaden's mouth, Syrus dashed, a plume of dust from the dirt trail they were walking on the only reminder that he was there.

Jaden let out a soft chuckle, not a chuckle that was cold like the ocean or dark like a shadow, but a joyous chuckle. He had only known Syrus for the best part of two days, and he could safely say that the little blue haired boy was his best friend. Easy to say when you didn't have friends to start with.

The two boys had been off the plane that dropped all the students off at Duel Academy for two hours now, and Jaden had to say that the Slifer Red Dorm was a pile of Shit. No matter how you looked at it. It was cramped; the dorm itself was falling apart and in need of a new paint job. The only advantage was the view overlooking the Ocean like the one from outside his bedroom window at his Father's house.

His Father, the man who had raised Jaden to become the man he was now. The man who looked after him when he needed it, the one who taught him everything he needed to know and the only person to give him a mission that only he could complete.

He had never realised that the thought of not seeing his Father for a year would be so heavy on his heart. His Father meant the world to him, just like he meant the world to his Father. They had each other from the get go, he was always there to support Jaden during his Tournaments, the voice in his ear when he was on a mission, just like Jaden was the only person to talk to, the only one his Father could find company in.

With a soft sigh, Jaden realised he was outside the door to the entrance to Dual Academy. Pushing the doors open, the boy started his slow, casual trek through the halls of the Academy heading straight for the hall where everyone undoubtedly was.

Duel Academy itself was huge, the colour scheme matching the three dorms that represent the school. The halls were full with big windows, notices and flyers that appealed to all different groups of people. Just not him.

_Tennis Club_ a flyer said. It had a picture of someone named Harrington Rosewood in his Tennis gear hitting a ball towards the poster. Mindless information plastered around it, all persuading you to join tennis, but doing a bad job of it.

Deciding he'd been distracted enough, Jaden headed straight for the doors opposite him. A pair of steel double doors separated him from the rest of the school and he'd be damned if he looked anything but cool when he entered. Of course, he needed to set an example that he was someone you didn't want to mess with.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Syrus was getting really worried now. They were already 10 minutes into the headmaster's speech when he arrived, and that was 30 minutes ago. Jaden still hadn't arrived, not that the teachers had much to say, mind you.

When he arrived, the Headmaster, Chancellor Sheppard, was introducing all the teachers and going over what was out-of-bounds and what wasn't on the island.

The little blue haired boy had got two seats near the exit so that Jaden wouldn't get so easily caught when he entered the assembly. What he didn't expect however, was for Jaden to kick the doors open causing a loud bang when the doors reverberated of the walls.

Jaden's cold and uncaring look still in place as everyone started at him in bewilderment. He seemed to notice Syrus as he took his seat next to the shocked and slightly scared boy.

"What do you think you're doing, Slacker!" the blond woman from the entrance exam shouted at Jaden.

"I'm taking a seat, miss." He replied.

That caused a few people to snicker due to the boys blatant disregard of Crowler's gender. Still, the Chancellor had his mouth open at the audacity of the boy while all the other teachers just chose to stare like the rest of the students.

"What," Jaden started, "You never seen someone enter a room before?!" the boy snapped, causing everyone in the vicinity to face the front like they were anyway. Sheppard just cleared his throat to continue his speech and made a mental note to talk to the boy after.

Crowler was red with anger, the same boy from yesterday had spoken back to him again, using the same uncaring tone he always used and it grated on his nerves greatly.

"As I was saying," the Chancellor coughed, "I hope you all have a good time here and excel your academic and practical skills at duelling. That concludes my presentation for today, I wish you all the best of luck." He picked up his papers from the wooden podium and stopped before looking at Jaden, "Stay in your seat, I need to speak with you after that performance." With that said, everyone filed out save for Jaden.

The Obelisk students thought they were bothering the boy by insulting him on the way out, but one look at the brunette's closed eyes and slightly bobbed head showed that he didn't care.

"That was quite the show, ." the Chancellor started after everyone left.

"Well, I had to make a show in order for people to know that I won't stand for anything." Jaden said, covering his shock that the Headmaster knew who he was.

"That may indeed be the case , but maybe if the students knew of your exploits and your," he seemed to struggle for the right word or words, "Side exploits, they would be more likely to stay away, wouldn't they?" he asked.

Jaden was clearly out of the loop. Exploits, yes his duels in Pro Tournaments, that would make people not duel him but that wouldn't stop people from worshipping him and following him around like a stray dog. Side exploits? Now what did he mean by that.

"Pray tell what these… Side Exploits are, exactly?" Jaden asked earnestly, his blank demeanour still in place

The answer he got wasn't a verbal one, but more of a chuckle, "Do I really need to remind you?" he looked around before leaning in slightly to the seated boy, "Breaking into major duellist's houses or maybe we should do a class where we study your deck?"

The boy froze, his deck, breaking into people's houses, how the Chancellor knew about that? Only he and his Father knew what the two of them did, not a word was said to anyone, so who knew, and who needed to… disappear.

"I suggest that you hold your tongue, Chancellor, if you know what's good for you," the two-toned brunette said, his brows knitting together slightly as his face gained a hard look.

He stood up from his chair suddenly and walked out, not daring to look back at the chancellor's face, yet he regrets his actions later on.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

In a dark room somewhere, a man sat with a laptop positioned in front of him. Numbers and letters appearing on the bright screen every few seconds before disappearing just as fast, his head twisting and turning to look at all the characters present on his screen before they vanished.

A low hum distracted the man from his screen as the small flip-up mobile next to him vibrated on the mahogany desk. He paused, reeling his head over the caller before flipping it open and answering.

"I hope the delivery was successful?" he asked.

A low rumble on the other end showed he was getting an answer.

"Interesting, very interesting. I doubt he took it well?" pausing to allow the caller to answer his question, his head swiveled to his computer, "Yes, yes, I know all about your… association with him. It was what we _all_ voted on, was it not?"

Forty duel monster cards appeared on the screen, all of them special, but not the cards he was after. Using his scroll, he went down the page towards the bottom of the deck.

"The Master won't like that, you know. You can't back out now, we've wasted seven years getting him ready to fulfil his role in this plan, whether he knows or not is regardless, just make sure," he was interrupted by louder static from the phone, "No, _you _listen _here, _he _needs_ to do this if _we_ want this plan to go ahead and achieve what we have spent so long doing. It's just the way it is, my old friend."

A few seconds of silence from the caller allowed the man to reach the bottom of deck, the three of the six cards that his group needed to complete their plan.

"I've got to go now; I've found the cards and what deck he keeps them in. Let's hope for your sake that this goes down smoothly, or the boy will be missing a 'Father'," the man said with a hard edge to his voice before ending the call.

Pressing a button on his Laptop that printed the page and the statistics he had jotted down, he stood and walked out of his dark study.

His computer sat there, the screen on three cards, one blue, one red and the other gold. The titles of the monsters read, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra.

The three Legendary God Cards that could bring the world to its knees sat in one boy's deck, whether he knew or not, it didn't matter, His organisation was going to get them, with whatever means necessary.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Jaden Yuki sat, amazingly bored, his head on his desk with his eyes shut. He was sat in; the now discovered man, Crowler's class going over Duelling 101 for new students.

The noise the man was producing was giving the boy a headache, no matter how hard he _actually _tried to listen; he just couldn't force himself to care. While he had the time, he decided to ponder on what information the Chancellor already knew on him.

The man, Chancellor Sheppard, seemed to let on to knowing more about what Jaden did, despite him not saying it. That was what struck a chord in the young teen, that he knew more than he should. Information of that nature wasn't meant to be known by anyone but him and his Father. He trusted his Father more than enough to not spill secrets like that, and Jaden knew for a fact that he hadn't said anything.

So how? How did he know? Or better yet, how did he get the information?

If he could find out how the man got it, then he could trace it back to the point of Origin and proceed as of necessary to deal with the self-considered threat.

" , or should I say Slacker! Are you paying attention?" Crowler shouted to where he was sat next to his blue haired friend.

Jaden rolled his eyes slightly before addressing his teacher, "Of course I am, teach."

"So you won't mind answering a question about what we were just talking about," he didn't wait for the boy to respond before asking him a question, "If you 'Trap Hole' a monster whose effect activates when it is flip summoned, is the effect still activated but the monster destroyed?" the man questioned, sure he would catch the boy out with the hard question.

Jaden seemed to ponder a bit before giving his answer, "The effect activates first, and you are actually chaining Trap Hole to that trigger. Trap Hole will resolve first, but it will not stop the monster effect from resolving. Unless a card says it _negates_ a monster's effect, then it is still able to resolve its effect when flip summoned." The perfect answer he gave.

Crowler was left slightly speechless, just like the rest of the class before he, begrudgingly, applauded Jaden for his perfect answer, "Couldn't have said it better myself." he said in-between applauds.

The boy in question nodded as a scrunched up piece of paper hit him in the back of his head. His impassive stare changing to one as cold as ice as he directed his head behind him to find the person who threw it.

A black-haired boy in an Obelisk Blue blazer sat with a smirk on his face as he stared at Jaden though he was beneath him. He gestured to the paper on the floor, telling the two toned brunette to open it.

"_Nice answer Slacker, but academic smarts doesn't mean you are good at applying it in a duel. How about it, Slacker, me and you tonight, Obelisk Blue Duel Arena playing for the oppositions best card?"_ The paper read.

Jaden definitely wasn't going to let the cocky black-haired boy get away with that, no one threw paper at him and walked away Scott free.

He nodded once in approval before facing the front again lest he want Crowler to make him answer another question.

Syrus had seen the little interaction and tried to help his friend, "Psst, Jaden," the boy whispered, "That's Chazz Princeton. He was the best at Prep School for Duel Academy, but he won't be much of a challenge to you, right bro?"

Ah, so his name was Chazz. That was good to know.

"Its fine Syrus, he won't get away with it." Jaden whispered back making sure he wasn't spotted by Crowler as he placed his head back on the desk and feigned sleep. He didn't get much last night but he just couldn't get to sleep now.

The small boy nodded his head noting down what was on the interactive board that would help him for revision.

"_Jaden." _A voice whispered seemingly from everywhere.

Looking around, Jaden didn't see anything or anyone who would have called him. So why was he certain that someone had just called his name?

"_Jaden," _the voice said again, much to the utter confusion of the boy, "_Listen and listen careful, a grave evil is coming to Duel Academy, make sure you're ready, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." _The voice was regretful and sounded hurt, but it echoed loud and clear in his mind, like the speaker was next to him.

"_Hello? Who are you?" _the boy thought, trying to get the voice to talk, only to be met with silence.

Still confused, Jaden looked towards Crowler who was checking his computer for something, his hand moving his mouse at a rapid pace as his clicks were the only thing that registered in Jaden's head.

_BRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG! _

The bell echoed in the hallways making Jaden jump from his conscious, the voice that had spoken to him was cryptic and didn't give much away, but I said to be ready, and he'd be damned if he wasn't ready.

Casting those thoughts aside the boy stood up, grabbed his bag and left with Syrus in tow, he had a Duel to prepare for which meant he needed to stop at the card shop for a few packs.

He could feel his deck in his pocket calling out to be used, but he couldn't. His deck was a multi-purpose deck. Depending on the cards he drew from the start would depend on how long the duel would last, the outcome always the same. But, there was no way he was going to use it, the evil in his deck, the monsters that he had put his trust into would decimate foes. Age, gender, pro or not, it didn't matter, the deck's only aim was to destroy, and it did magnificently.

"Run back to the dorm, Syrus. I need to make a stop at the card shop for some supplies. Sorry." The Brunette rubbed his head sheepishly before walking off in the opposite direction towards the shop.

As he was walking, he failed to notice the blond girl who was about to walk into him. Neither were looking where they were going, so it was no surprise when she bounced off Jaden while the boy staggered back slightly.

"You should watch where you're going, Slifer." She said icily.

Jaden eyed her for a second before grabbing her arm and pulling her up on her feet, "The same could be said for you, Alexis. Or should I say, Queen of Obelisk Dorm?"

She looked startled for a second before an icy glare found her way onto her face, "I see, you're Jaden Yuki, the duellist who's application duel no one saw?" she taunted.

Jaden stared at her for a few more seconds before shaking his head and walking past her, intending to reach his destination to put together a booster pack to use against the Black-haired Obelisk.

She seemed to shocked to see him dismiss her like she wasn't worth his time, that she didn't even say anything but watch as he rounded the corner. She was definitely surprised when she didn't see the tell-tale signs of infatuation like any other boy her age.

"Jaden Yuki," she said his name, barely a whisper, but with more warmth in her voice as if testing his name for the first time, "You're so much different to everyone around here," with that said, she walked off, intended to go to the Obelisk Blue Dorm and to her room.

Something about their encounter sent warm chills down her spine, maybe because now was the only time she had seen him up close, seen how golden-brown his eyes were. Maybe because it was the first time she had seen how well his two-toned hair blended together

For the first time since her Brothers disappearance, Alexis found herself blushing over a boy, a 'Slifer Slacker' no less.

"God how messed up am I…" she whispered as she rounded the last corner before heading outside to Obelisk Blue Dorm, the two toned Brunette not leaving her mind once.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**What you think? Any good? All reviews are accepted, and to the latest one, I'm sorry about my description of Emotionless. I'll fix Jaden as soon as I can to fit the criteria, but Haou isn't emotionless, he still makes snide comments and such, difference is he gets shit done when he wants. **

**RxR**


End file.
